Nightmare6
by TN
Summary: Shelby and Haidy are on a hike. Somebody visits Haidy.


Hey, sorry this part is so short, I've been kinda busy. Again if you have any ideas on how I can make my story better, please share them with me, I would love to give you credit in the story. ThanxJ Yeah and PLEASE REVIEW!

It's about 5 or 6 hours later in the woods. Sophie, Shelby and Haidy are still walking(you cpuld tell that all of them are really tired. Sophie is holding two girls by the hand so they won't fall(the girls still have blindfolds on.)

****

Shelby: Ok this was a stupid idea! How the hell are we supposed to walk if we can't see anything!

****

Sophie: Don't tell me it wasn't my idea! This is so typical , Peter has some crazy idea and of course I'm the one…(Sophie stoped when she remembered who she was talking to. The last thing she needed is bragging on Peter in front of Haidy and Shelby).

****

Shelby(laughing): Oh so you don't agree with everything he says. Mmm very interesting!

****

Haidy: Ok how much longer do we have to go? I thought you were supposed to cure us in this school not kill us!

****

Shelby: For once I agree with newbie! What is the point of all of this? For now the only thing we could do together is fall! Woods, treasure? If you ask me, Peter is completely out of his mind!

****

Sophie: Shelby! Don't forget that I could still give you shunts for a month. And I think this hike is working already, you guys are agreeing on something

****

Shelby: Yeah, whateve…..aghhhhhh! (Shelby tripped over a log and fell flat on her face.)

****

Haidy: What the hell happened? Why is she screaming like that?

****

Shelby: Yeah like you actually care. Sophie, next time can you please tell me to step over the log, rather then fly over it!

****

Sophie: I'm sorry Shelby, are you ok?

****

Shelby: I'll be ok when I get out of these damn woods and take a hot shower!

They walked for a few more hours until they came to a little clearing in the woods.

****

Sophie: Ok girls, we're here. I'm gonna leave now and you'll have to get back on your own. And don't forget to take of you're blindfolds.

****

Haidy: Duh! We almost forgot that we supposed to take them off. We just love tripping over stuff!

****

Shelby(laughing): Good one Sophie!

****

Shophie: I think you two will be fine on your own. Bye!

****

Shelby and Haidy: Buh Bye!

As soon as Sophie left the girls took of their blindfolds. Threw their back packs on the ground and sat on them. They sat like that when Haidy finaly broke the silence:

****

Haidy: So what do we do now?

****

Shelby(digging in her bag): I don't know about you but I'm gonna eat.

****

Haidy: And where are we supposed to sleep(looking around). There's no house or anything.

****

Shelby(laughing): What planet are you from? House in the woods! You were expecting a five star hotel or something?

****

Haidy: I'm serious!

****

Shelby(eating now): We set a tent.

****

Haidy: How do we do that?

****

Shelby: Well you don't expect me to show you do you? Just figure it out on your own!

With that Shelby lay down on the ground.

Figure it out on my own! I'll give her figure it out on my own! I started walking toward a little stream. When I got there I bent down to feel the water. "Oh it's cold!" Just perfect. I took a little bit of water into the bucket and headed back to camp site. I saw Shelby lying on the ground. It looked as if she was sleeping. I came up to her. This we'll teach her never to mess with me. And with that I poured the water on Shelby. She immediately jumped up.

****

Shelby: What the hell!

****

Haidy: Just having a little fun!

****

Shelby: Ok, you've done it!

Shelby grabbed Haidy and started pulling her by the hair. A minute later the fight was out of control, punches were flying everywhere when the two girls heard somebody say "Haidy, Haidy is that you?"

The fight stopped immediately. The girls turned around to see a tall boy about 17 years old. He had dark hair and blue eyes(he looked very much like Haidy.) 

****

Haidy: Oh my god! It can't be. It can't be…

Haidy looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Maybe she really has…

To be continued…

****

Next: Who's the guy and why was Haidy so surprised to see him? Wanna find out? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
